Different Past, Same Timeline
by Soul Rider
Summary: A fan prequel to the reboot. What happened between the Blarg and the Lombaxes? Why was Ratchet the only lombax left in the Solana Galaxy? Hmm… maybe a certain Zoni can clarify the REAL events. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. A Zoni's Curiosity

**All characters except a few lombaxes belong to Insomniac Games. And please don't be angry! This is just based off of my own imagining of what happened before the movie or reboot!**

* * *

Have I told you about my friend? Clever young lad with a lot of heart and spirit. He was born in the Polaris Galaxy, where we met. Now, he lives over in Solana as one of its protectors. His name is Kaden Gizmin… well, it _was_ Kaden Gizmin. *chuckle* The universe now knows him as "Ratchet".

Oh, you think that's impossible? You think that I'm lying? I can see why, as most of you had either seen the movie or played the game, that Ratchet was an orphan infant raised by the tusk fongoid Grimroth. Well, my readers, that is far from the truth. You must be very confused now. Allow me to explain. It all started almost four years ago…

 _Orvus didn't normally leave the Great Clock for business, but a temporal abnormality on the planet Fastoon that could only be fixed manually was an issue he needed to mend. The Zoni leader went down to the planet's surface, desert like and yet populated. He chuckled as he watched the lombaxes below going on with their lives. Orvus saw this feline-canine race in all ages, infant kits to seniors. Boy, could lombaxes live a long time, up to 140 years last he counted./span/p_

 _His sense of picking up abnormalities took the Zoni to the Court of Azimuth, the lombax city's courthouse. The courthouse was more used as a lecture hall for new inventions than an actual courthouse, though. He had snuck inside time to time to see what these advanced creatures came up with next. Some worried him and some made him laugh on the inside. These inventors could be so creative and funny, and that was why Orvus liked coming here._

 _The situation was different this time, however. Orvus seated himself behind a pillar in the main room, a dome shaped chamber that was used as the lecture hall. As usual, the lombax council was seated in their respective seats and observing the young inventor below. Said lombax was one Orvus recognized immediately and he chuckled a bit. He should've guessed that this lombax would get his attention when it came to the space time continuum. This lombax had come here at least 15 times last Orvus counted for a year, and he was pretty young for a future engineer, only maybe 15 in standard years. Other than that, he knew that his name was Kaden._

 _The lombax was slightly shorter than the rest of his people his age and dressed more like a five star mechanic, if there was such a thing. His fur was a lush yellow, almost gold in the light, with copper brown stripes on his triangular ears, arms and tail. The pilot cap on his head kept the longer strands of fur out of his face. The feline had green eyes that just glowed with confidence and determination. That was the best part about this youngster in Orvus's mind, which made him probably always looking forward to seeing him./span/p_

 _Orvus kept silent as the Council discussed the invention next to Kaden. Apparently, this latest invention was a time bomb glove, capable of slowing or speeding time itself. So that's where the destabilization was coming from. The fact that the mechanic could create such a device astonished him. Orvus had seen this lad grow with each time he came to Fastoon. Maybe one day, he would recruit the lombax to work at the Great Clock._

 _The Head Councilor spoke after minutes of debate and discussion. Orvus's grin nearly dropped at the older lombax's tone, but he lit up again when the Councilor praised the young genius and it was decided that he would get the job at working at the Solana Galaxy colony on Veldin. The Zoni could see Kaden's beaming face as he politely thanked the council for accepting his application and promising not to disappoint his peers at the colony._

 _You see, Fastoon had become so advanced that there was a kit boom a few decades back that made the planet close to overpopulated. So after much research and deliberation, the council came to the decision that a small percentage of the population shall colonize on a planet similar to Fastoon in the Solana Galaxy known as Veldin. Only the smartest minds in the survival field and best trained soldiers were sent to the "mud ball" as it was called sometimes. So far, the colonies were successful, some even going out to more planets in Veldin's system. But even now, the council had to decide who would be sent to Solana. Kaden had been aiming to work with minds not of other lombaxes and learn more about other galaxies and so worked hard to get to where he was. Orvus had to say that he was proud of him for reaching such heights for someone so young. He decided to pardon him of disrupting time this one time._

* * *

 _"How did it go, Kaden?" a lombax much older than Kaden with cream white fur and mahogany stripes asked as the inventor descended the stairs to the court. This lombax was dressed in the orange and brown armor of the Lombax Praetorian Guard. Orvus knew this soldier as Alister Azimuth, Four-Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard, Elder Councilman for Advanced Lombax Research, and Kaden's godfather. Azimuth couldn't attend the presentation because of that last note._

 _"To be honest…" the yellow lombax started, pretending to be downcast. Orvus smiled and chucked. Then, Kaden was exploding with joy. "I got it, Al! I'm finally going to Veldin!"_

 _"Ha! I knew you'd make it! Those other councilors couldn't keep denying your genius forever!" The adult slapped his back, but Kaden quickly recovered. "So when ya heading out?"_

 _"In two days on the Polaris-Solana shuttle to Metropolis, Kerwan. Then, it's a short ship ride to Veldin."_

 _"So soon?"_

 _"They said they needed the mechanics. So if I could start right away, I'd be guaranteed more time there."_

 _"You always were a tinker type of lombax, and a bit trigger happy." Kaden gave Alister a deadpan look as the older feline laughed._

 _"Very funny, Alister. They are allowing me to take a combustor for defense. Space pirates are rare in that galaxy, but you never know."_

 _"Of course, of course."_

 _"Kaden Maetro Gizmin!" a female voice shouted. The two froze in horror and their fur stood on end. A beautiful lombax woman with sparkling blue eyes, harvest gold fur with a braid, and wearing a sky blue sundress and white sandals. Despite her beauty though, she looked scary with her face in a glare. The two males cautiously turned to meet the woman and they smiled nervously._

 _"Heh heh, hey mom," Kaden said, hiding his grenade glove behind him. "Wh-what brings you to the court?"_

 _"You, that's what brings me! I thought I told you that you are not to be showing the council any of your experiments or inventions! And yet, there I was about ten minutes ago getting a call from the secretary that my son is heading to another galaxy in two days! You distinctly disobeyed me_ and _your grandmother about this matter!" From where he was watching, Orvus chuckled._

 _"N-now Lyoko, Kaden simply wants to help lombax kind continue to thrive," Alister tried to defend his godson. "And sadly, his expertise and mind would go to waste here on Fastoon. Besides, the colonies in Solana are in need of mechanical specialists and Kaden is perfect for the job."_

 _"I don't care if you are on the council, Alister! You should be more in mind that your godson will be put in eminent danger!"_

 _"I'm bringing a combustor, mom! The worst on Veldin are those weak toads that you can knock out just by kicking 'em! Trust me, I did my research. Ask dad."_

 _"Research or not, you are not going to Solana until your 20s! Plus, all this holing yourself in the garage and your room has kept you single for years! Think what holing yourself away from here will do to you!" Alister smirked at the shorter lombax and the teenager groaned as his ears fell._

 _"Mom, not this again. I've said it a million times, I'm just not connecting at all with any girls my age. At least those here."_

 _"Well, at least give that Artemis gal a chance! You know she's all over you!"_

 _"This is not a discussion to be done outside the courthouse, mom! Besides, Artemis is nice, but I don't see her as a potential girlfriend! Sorry, but that's the truth!" Lyoko sighed at her stubborn son. In her mind, he was too much like his father when they were Kaden's age. The Zoni remembered that well._

 _Crow Boltan Gizmin in his youth was always looking forward to getting into danger and adventures as far as Orvus knew. He was a daredevil on crazy levels, always doing dangerous stunts on hoverboards and hoverboots. It always surprised him and Lyoko how he never broke his neck or an ear. Crow was also very rebellious and did things the way he wanted to and at his own pace. But just like Kaden, he wasn't doing this routine solely for fun. Crow had been training himself to be brave and confident in life threatening situations. That was how he made it into the Praetorian Guard as Alister Azimuth's right hand man and best friend, the Four-Bolt Magistrate not much older than he was. So when Kaden was born, he named him that name for "companion". That's why he was born in the first place._

 _"Very well. We'll finish this talk with your father present at home." She gave the two males a small smile. "Alister, you're free to join us for dinner. It is Roasted Leviathan Tail tonight." Orvus always found it interesting that lombaxes actually eat parts of vicious creatures. Basilisk Leviathan was becoming the rage on Fastoon._

 _"I would love to join. You always roast the tails just right, Lyoko. Besides, I don't feel like ordering takeout tonight."_

* * *

 **Please R &R!**


	2. The Greeting

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Yes, just like the hero he is now, Kaden wanted to help others and explore. He hadn't changed much after becoming Ratchet, now had he? *chuckle*

* * *

 _Orvus knew he should head back to the Clock, but Kaden's situation was so intriguing that he had to see what happened next. So he watched the lombax family at the dinner table, squabbling over the teenager's brash decision and the call of leaving Fastoon. Lyoko was still ashamed and mad that her son went against her and her mother's order to wait a few years. Crow and Alister of course didn't pay too much mind to see that Kaden was capable of defending himself. After all, his father and godfather had been training the boy in combat for years._

 _Then, the conversation shifted to Kaden still being single almost as suddenly as tetramites suddenly eating something up in a second. The men, including Orvus on the inside, laughed as the son and mother bickered back and forth about Kaden needing to get a date. The Zoni knew that the mechanic would never want to date one of these girls he had seen flirt with him. Hey, Kaden liked hanging with girls, but he didn't want to go out with them. There was quite the difference between the two. Eventually, the argument ended with Kaden saying that maybe the girl for him wasn't on Fastoon but in Solana. Lyoko was unable to make a comeback and so admitted defeat. The teen cheered for his victory. Looked like he was going to Veldin after all._

 _Orvus then decided that on the night before Kaden left for Veldin, he would reveal himself to him. After all, he believed the lad deserved it. Two geniuses meeting would be glorious. That, and he thought it would be polite to inform the lombax that he had been watching him for some time._

* * *

 _Kaden was in his room, carefully storing his equipment in his gadget-space for the trip tomorrow. His ears were up and he wore a proud smile on his face, and if Orvus listened carefully, he was quietly humming an old lombax folk song. The Zoni had to admit that the youngling had a terrific voice._

 _The keeper of the Great Clock's natural light finally caught the inventor's attention and he turned around. Then, he nearly jumped in surprise and was leaning against his desk to steady himself._

" _Hello, Kaden," the Zoni greeted with the same chuckle he used in amusement._

" _Y-y-you're… a Zoni," was the first thing he said. "So many people thought you guys to be Polaris myths."_

" _Oh, we're real all right. We just don't usually show ourselves to other creatures. But you, my boy, are an exception. I've been keeping an eye on you this whole year, and I must say that I am impressed with your work."_

" _One of the most intelligent creatures in the universe impressed with_ me _? I-I'll say that I feel very honored, sir."_

" _Personally, I don't know where that statement came from. It's not accurate, but we are smart. We just work better together. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Orvus_ _and I am pleased to finally speak with you."_

" _P-pleasure's all yours- er, mine, I mean…" Orvus chuckled._

" _No need to be bashful, child. Just sit over here and relax." The Zoni took a seat on the bed. The lombax followed, sitting next to the powerful being. "You are probably the most determined young soul I ever had the pleasure of talking to, Kaden. You don't find many bright people like yourself these days anymore. I should know. I've lived for aeons before even your parents were born." The two laughed a little._ " _Are you excited to go to another planet, dear boy?"_

" _Yes. I've been wanting to see Veldin my whole life. There will new experiences around every corner, new people to meet, more technology to see, it's actually just a start."_

" _A start?"_

" _A Zoni like you might know the whole universe, but even us lombaxes merely scratched the surface of three galaxies. I want to map everything I can. And if I die before that, I'll pass the task onto my child. When I have one."_

" _Quite an amazing quest you chose for yourself, despite being so young. Must be why I liked to see what you would invent next."_

" _Really, this means a lot coming from you, Orvus. And I am honored to be speaking to you about this. I never even told my parents about my plans for the future. They'd worry too much, especially my mother."_

" _But it's better to know that someone cares about you rather than those types that put you aside. You're lucky to have such a supporting family."_

" _Thanks, Orvus."_

 _Orvus planned for the conversation to end there with them smiling at each other, but then the youth brought up a question a few seconds later. "Do you want to go to Solana with me, Orvus?"_

* * *

You could say I was very surprised that Kaden would ask such a question. I knew right then that he knew that I had responsibilities. It was just an innocent question, something two people starting a friendship would ask to extend their bond. But I could also pick something up in his voice when he asked: he was a little nervous. Of course, anyone leaving the planet they've lived on their whole lives and then moving at such a young age would shake them up even a little.

I then decided, against my subconscious saying I had the Clock to run, that I would accompany Kaden to the Solana Galaxy. The young lombax became happier than earlier today, probably knowing that he would have someone he knew in Solana, even only a little. I told him that I would give him a device to store me in- smuggle may be a better term. *chuckle* so I don't have to waste energy teleporting to another galaxy. He hugged me in response, knowing I would be near him during the travel. Such an innocent, ambitious lombax.

* * *

 **A bit shorter than the first chapter, but I was proud to write this part.**


End file.
